(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electronic information services and electronic commerce services. More specifically, the invention relates to providing easy navigation to facilitate access to such services and improved web access through a television display, internet appliance, and wireless devices.
(2) Background
The importance of the Internet as a tool of electronic commerce can not be overstated. The ability of consumers to buy products, obtain information from the comfort of their own home is revolutionizing the way business is done. Increasingly, there is a push to provide access to the Internet on standard television monitors through the use of set top boxes. Over time, much like cable-ready televisions, it is expected that Internet-ready televisions will proliferate. Unfortunately, even on large screen televisions the web surfing experience is poor, inasmuch as the web content is illegible and/or unnegotiable, unless you happen to be sitting very close to the television. Generally, this makes web surfing impractical in more traditional television environments. As the television web access systems proliferate, improved navigation and content access on the television is likely to become a necessity.